


Countdown

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A countdown of Arashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> First of two drabbles that I wrote during exam period. I'm not really happy with some parts but I couldn't think/find anything better so. Hope you like it! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!

 

1, 560 000 official fanclub members in Japan and counting.

54 promotion videos (PVs).

44 singles.

15 years and counting.

14th January, 2006. The very first solo member concert.

13 variety shows.

12 studio albums.

11th year of Arashi. Saigo no Yakusoku, the only drama with all members, is released.

10 awards won in 2010.

9th year of Arashi. The start of one of the best variety shows that introduced us to Childminders!Arashi. Yes, Himitsu no Arashi-chan.

8 Arashi member dramas that at least one of the other members had cameos.

7th year of Arashi. Represents Japan at the Asia Song Festival in Korea.

6 years of concerts at Kokuritsu.

5 people.

4 movies and compilation DVDs.

3rd November, 1999. Arashi's CD debut.

2 days Arashi had concerts in Hawaii, fulfilling the promise Sho made, of going to Hawaii again with Arashi's fans and have fun together all those years ago.

1 group.

0\. "俺の名前はなんだ? せーの!" ("What's our name? Ready, go!")  



End file.
